The Meaning of Forgiveness
by ChocolateSyrup
Summary: The biggest and loudest party yet for both Troll and Bergen on their one year friendship anniversary is put at risk when one Bergen comes forth with a startling secret that he can't keep to himself any longer.


_Hey, everyone! This movie was just so cute and happy that I had to write something for it! There will be spoilers so I highly recommend watching it first if you haven't yet ;)_

xxxx

"And that was how the Bergens found happiness and became friends with the Trolls!" Branch finished the story for the kids—both Trolls and Bergens— _including_ adults—that surrounded himself and Poppy, closing his personally-made scrapbook with a _snap._

The group was sitting underneath the Troll Tree in a place where they never imagined that they would casually be sitting and telling a story—Bergen Town! Since that fateful day when the Trolls and Bergens became friends, Queen Poppy and King Gristle had both agreed to let the Trolls and Bergens meet once a year to have a big party.

"Are King Gristle and Bridget still together?" One little troll asked.

"Happy as can be," Poppy confirmed with a smile. "In fact, it's King Gristle and Queen Bridget's anniversary today. It _has_ been a year—the whole reason we're celebrating!"

"Just like you!" the little troll squealed in delight.

"I'm so happy we're friends now," a young Bergen said. "I don't think I would be able to eat any of you."

"Well, that's good," Branch chuckled, gazing in amazement at the crowd before him. While the Trolls were bright and colorful as they had always been, the Bergens were even more so now. Their dark and gray clothes were gone, replaced with bright and happy colors like yellow and even pink.

Poppy laughed, and her smile widened when she felt a grip on her hand. She looked up to see Branch smiling back at her. Branch...the Troll who had once been as gray and unhappy as a Bergen. He was actually _smiling!_ It amazed her every day that he had changed so much.

"Alright everybody, we have a big day ahead of us," Poppy said with excitement that she could hardly keep contained. "It's Brollstice, so we have a party that's going to start soon!"

Trollstice had been renamed to fit the occasion; it was a name that both Troll and Bergen had agreed upon.

"Celebrate good times, come on!" the little Bergens sang as they followed their parents.

"Um...Queen Poppy? Can I talk to you for a minute?" an older Bergen asked once they were inside the castle. It looked just as happy as the Bergens themselves, all decorated with lights and everything that would make a party...well, a party. It _was_ the first year anniversary of when the Trolls and Bergens united to create Brollstice, after all!

The Trolls had come to know him as Chad, a Bergen who (usually) wore bright and colorful clothing along with everyone else. He had once been a guard that protected King Gristle and all things unhappy. Though he was still King Gristle's guard, now he was a protector of all things _happy._ For some reason, Poppy noticed that he was back to wearing his old Bergen clothes—dark and gray as Branch had once been. Why was he wearing sad clothes on a happy day?

"Of course," Poppy answered, her expression still bright with a smile. Branch stayed close by her side, and the Bergen gave him an awkward smile of his own.

"Um...alone?" Chad asked, uncertain. He knew that the Trolls were still cautious of them, so why would they allow their queen to be alone in a room with a Bergen like him? Even if they were friends now, it would never be allowed!

"Sure," Poppy chirped without hesitation, much to Chad's surprise.

"What?" Branch gasped, his hand tightening around hers.

"Yeah! Do you really think we can trust him to be alone with the queen?" Cooper questioned suspiciously.

"What do you think, Mr. Dinkles?" Biggie asked his quiet, worm-like friend who he held safely in his arms.

"Mew," Mr. Dinkles replied with a squeak.

"It's fine, guys. I'll be perfectly safe! We're friends now, right?" Poppy reassured joyfully.

Both adult and young Bergens nodded their heads vigorously.

"I will protect her with my life," Chad promised.

Poppy released her grip from Branch's hand. He sighed, but then shook his head in exasperation when Chad bent down to open up his hand, Poppy jumping fearlessly aboard.

"We'll be outside if you need us," he gave in reluctantly.

Todd, the Bergen who had guarded the palace alongside Chad, gladly opened the door for the tiny creatures and stepped outside himself.

"So what is it, Chad?" Poppy asked when they were finally alone.

"Well, it's kind of complicated," Chad said, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"What could be as complicated as everything that happened last year?" Poppy asked. "I went on a journey with the most unhappy Troll there was, we found our friends who had been kidnapped by you guys—"

"Queen Poppy—" Chad tried to chime in, sitting down behind a desk so Poppy could walk back and forth across it.

"But then we met Bridget and she saved us. It turned out that Creek was selling us out the whole time, _ooh_ Creek!" she grumbled in anger at the thought of the banished Troll.

"Poppy—" Chad tried again, but to no avail.

"We were all trapped in that pot and I thought it was hopeless, but then Branch sang for the first time since singing killed his grandma—"

 _"I was the Bergen that ate his grandma!"_ Chad blurted.

Poppy stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening tenfold. She certainly hadn't been expecting _that!_

"But I thought Chef was the only one who gathered trolls on Trollstice," she said, confused.

Chad shook his head. "I was really excited one year and couldn't help myself. I was only a guard, so I'd never eaten a Troll before but really wanted to try one. I managed to sneak into Chef's kitchen and stole her apron and everything. Then I went out troll hunting and to my luck, I heard singing. It was one of the most beautiful voices I'd ever heard, so I knew that it had to be a Troll. I saw him singing and tried to grab him, but another Troll jumped in the way and I caught her instead."

Chad breathed in and out, trying to regain control of new emotions that were running wild.

"It was too late to try and get the one who was singing, so I decided to just eat the one I had caught as soon as I'd gone back and returned the apron. I was feeling happy until a new feeling came over me that I didn't like at all...it was terrible, like I'd done something horribly wrong."

Suddenly nervous, Poppy glanced downwards. She knew that every Bergen had most likely eaten at least one Troll in their life, but she had never expected any of them to come forward about it; since they had become friends, no one had exactly _wanted_ to bring up their horrible past, and the Trolls liked it that way.

Poppy had played along, pretending that everything was all cupcakes and rainbows again since they had nothing more to worry about. She also knew that this was different; they just couldn't forget what the Bergens had done to them, and the Bergens couldn't forget what they had done, either.

"You hate me now!" Chad cried, throwing his arms up in the air. Poppy gulped and took a step back on the desk. "How am I ever going to tell _him?"_

She blinked, glancing back up. "Wait...you want to tell Branch?"

"Of course I do," Chad sobbed. "Ever since that day, something was poking at me that I just had to tell someone how I was actually feeling after eating that poor troll. I didn't realize until today that the only way I'll ever be able to achieve true happiness was by telling him who really ate his grandma!"

Poppy was shocked. Gently, she made her way up the Bergen's arm and rubbed his back as some form of comfort. She knew that it must have been hard to tell her, but telling _Branch_ was going to be an entirely different story.

"It'll be okay. I don't hate you...and I don't think Branch will, either."

"Really? You don't hate me?" Chad asked, hope sparkling in his eyes. "And Branch won't, either?"

"Well, I don't think so," Poppy mused, trying to picture how he would react. "He might be upset at first, but he'll come around."

 _I hope,_ she thought uncertainly.

Who knew how Branch was going to react when he met the Bergen that ate his grandma? The incident alone after it happened had rendered him singless for twenty years, an unhappy shadow of who he really was. Before singing with him that night in the pot, she had always assumed that his natural color was gray.

A terrible thought crossed her mind. What if he reverted back to his gray and unhappy self after the Bergen told him?

"Poppy?" Chad asked, afraid. "Should I really tell him?"

Poppy paused. If Chad told Branch, then there was also the possibility of the Trolls and Bergens going back to being enemies. They couldn't risk that! But the past was in the past and things couldn't be changed...

"Yes," she answered calmly, coming to her own resolve. "You should tell him. You're not the only Bergen who's ever eaten a Troll, and I think it's important for the other Bergens to have a chance to make things right. It'll be hard, but I still believe that we can all get along and be happy."

Chad smiled in relief, but he knew that it was far from over; the worst was yet to come.

"But not tonight," Poppy said suddenly. Chad tilted his head to the side in confusion, allowing her to climb back down from his back and onto the palm of his hand. "Let's wait until tomorrow...today is supposed to be a happy day! What do you say?"

"I don't know if I can keep it to myself any longer," Chad admitted.

"I know you can do it," Poppy encouraged. "Just hang in there!"

xxxx

The party was big. It was loud, and it was crazy!

"Maybe even more crazy than the one we threw before we were taken," Cooper laughed as he danced along to the music.

The dance floor was ablaze with Trolls and Bergens alike, all dancing in tune with the music. Some trolls were even dancing on top of a Bergen's head!

"I'm glad you came," Poppy told Branch as she stood with him next to the dance floor. Miniature tables and chairs had been set up specifically for the Trolls, much to their delight. All the while, the Bergens had to be careful not to step on any of them as they danced.

"What?" Branch asked, unable to hear Poppy over the loud music.

"I'm glad you actually came! I was worried that you would throw away Queen Bridget's invitation for a minute," Poppy said louder.

Over the past year, she herself had invited Branch to many more of her parties—and there were a _lot_ more since she had become queen and they no longer had to worry about Bergens. As usual, everyone was invited—Branch especially now, and she almost had to get used to the fact that he no longer stepped on and crushed her invitations.

"Of course I came," Branch said with a smile. "You know I still have all _your_ other invitations. I wouldn't throw away Bridget's."

Poppy smiled back. He had shown his collection to her, and her heart had absolutely melted when she'd realized that he had kept them all.

Out of the corner of her eye, Poppy saw Chad. He was standing in a corner nearby, visibly shaking under the light of the disco ball hanging overhead. He was trying to be happy—he'd even changed back into his colorful clothing for the party—but she could see that he was about to break.

 _Oh no,_ Poppy thought.

"I think we should see if he's okay," Branch said, moving towards the shaky Bergen. Poppy reached out an arm to stop him, but Branch was already standing in front of Chad.

The Bergen noticed and bent down so it was easier for them to talk.

"Are you okay?" Branch questioned uneasily, raising his voice so Chad could hear him over the music. What if he was struggling against the urge to eat a Troll again and he was barely keeping himself contained? Should they run?

Chad could only nod, realization dawning on him that this was _Branch._ He was actually talking to _Branch!_

"Uh-huh! I'm fine. Just fine," he said a little too fast.

The song ended and another came on. It was a slower song...one that they needed a partner to dance with.

Poppy turned to Branch. _Maybe he'll dance with me..._ she thought, hope fluttering in her chest.

But Branch was frozen, hardly believing his ears. He'd told the Trolls the story about his grandma. Poppy had asked him what song he'd been singing that horrible day, but he had never really gotten a chance to answer.

"What is it?" Poppy asked, growing more concerned by the minute. The entire party was going to be ruined!

Much to her dismay, Chad also seemed to recognize the song, and she suddenly realized why the both of them were so distraught.

It was _the_ song—the same exact song that Branch was singing when he had grabbed his grandma. Chad could tell that the troll was thinking the same thing: _I have to get out of here!_

But he couldn't just leave. He had to say _something,_ and he had to say it now!

 _And I need you more than ever_...the song echoed.

"I can't do this anymore!" Chad screamed at the top of his lungs. "It was me!"

The music stopped abruptly and a bucket of glitter fell from overhead.

"What?" Branch asked in shock, too lost in the past to realize that he was covered in sparkles.

"...It was me," the Bergen said again slowly.

"...What's he talking about?" Branch asked, staring at Chad. He turned back to look at Poppy.

"I was the one who grabbed your grandma...and then I..."

"Oh, snap," Mr. Dinkles said from his spot in Biggie's arms.

"You just talked _again!"_ Biggie cried. The Trolls gasped.

Realization struck Branch like a lightning bolt.

He didn't say anything, simply standing frozen and staring up at the Bergen before him with a blank expression. Poppy couldn't tell if he was sad, angry or shocked. Maybe a bit of all three, but mostly shock. He took a step back and the Bergen took a step forward, attempting to make amends.

"I'm so sorry," he said, his voice full of regret.

Branch took another step back and the Bergen remained in place, afraid to take another step forward.

Then Branch snapped out of his shock and ran.

"Branch, wait!" Poppy cried, reaching an arm out.

But it was too late. Branch was gone, leaving Poppy to comfort a sobbing Bergen the best that she knew how.

xxxx

It had taken awhile, but she was finally back home. She had been so determined to get to Branch that she was sure it hadn't taken her as long to get back as it had on her first journey to Bergen Town. The only difference was that she was just too down in the dumps to sing on her way back, guilt tearing her apart that she had even thought it was a good idea to make Chad hold in the truth.

It was all her fault, and now the Bergen's party for their king and queen was ruined.

"...Branch?" Poppy asked as she walked through their home. It was quiet and empty, all the Trolls still at Bergen Town aside from herself and Branch. At first she assumed that the number one place she should check would be his old bunker, but the long glitter trail said otherwise as it led her to one of the many mushrooms.

"I know you're here," she said.

His hair lifted from underneath the mushroom that had helped him blend in to reveal his hiding spot. "How'd you know?"

"You left a glitter trail," she said simply.

"Oh, how wonderful," he grumbled.

Sarcasm. For the first time in a year, Branch was using sarcasm—and not in a playful way like he did all the time with her.

Without even asking if he was alright, she wrapped her arms around him in a soft and gentle hug.

It was still surprising to her that Branch was allowing himself to be hugged willingly now. He didn't shy away or complain, and she tightened her grip when he leaned in closer to her.

"I'm so sorry, Branch," she said quietly, repeating the Bergen's words. "Today was supposed to be a happy day for all of us, the day when Trolls and Bergens became friends instead of enemies. But that Bergen just couldn't hold it in any longer. It took a lot of courage for him to tell you..."

"He ate my grandma," Branch whispered, hardly able to speak.

"I know," Poppy whispered back.

"I never thought I would actually meet the Bergen who ate her, Poppy..."

"It's going to be okay," Poppy comforted. "Maybe not right away, but things will be okay. He just wants to make things right."

She felt Branch tighten his fists.

"How is he going to make things right when everything is _wrong?_ My grandma is gone and she isn't going to come back because of him. They've all eaten someone we've known, Poppy."

"Except King Gristle and Queen Bridget," Poppy pointed out. Thanks to her father's escape plan, King Gristle had never eaten a Troll. Bridget had just been a scullery maid, so she had never gotten the chance to eat a Troll, either.

Branch hiccuped, a pained sob escaping as he remembered the day when his grandma had been taken from him.

"Well, good for them...how did we ever think that this was a good idea?"

"That what was a good idea?"

"The Trolls and Bergens becoming friends. It was never possible before, and it shouldn't be possible now."

"Branch!" Poppy gasped. "You don't mean that...ever since that day, things have been better for everyone!"

"I don't know how we've even been getting along when we _know_ what they've done to us," Branch argued, pulling away in a sharp motion from Poppy's hug.

"Branch, please," Poppy said desperately.

Branch walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my bunker where I should have stayed put," Branch answered dully. "See you in the next ten years."

Poppy could only watch in sorrow as he disappeared underground below his 'go away' sign.

xxxx

"I'm leaving," Chad announced. He had a wagon filled with all of his belongings, which wasn't much of anything. He was back to wearing his dull and gray clothes once again.

The Bergens and Trolls stood together on the edge of Bergen Town, watching mournfully. King Gristle and Queen Bridget had put their party on hold, wanting every Troll and every Bergen to be there...but it seemed that one Troll and one Bergen in particular were still too upset to even think about going.

"You can't leave! What about—" Poppy started, running up to Chad before he could go any further.

"We haven't seen Branch all week," Chad interrupted. "It'd be better for him if I just left so he doesn't have to see me when he visits."

"No, he's starting to come around! Trust me!" Poppy reasoned. It was a lie, but she didn't want Chad to leave! No matter what anyone said, he was their friend and didn't deserve to banish himself from his home!

"I can't stay here any longer," Chad said, starting to make his way towards the gate. "And I know some of you feel the same way...some of you who did exactly as I had done all that time ago." He gestured to his fellow Bergens, once bathing in the light of happiness, only to have it taken from them so soon. "Feel free to join me if you wish."

Chad continued to creep towards the exit.

"Wait," a voice said from behind the crowd.

Poppy turned, her eyes widening as she saw who spoke.

He hadn't been seen all week, but he had finally come back. _Branch!_

Much to Poppy's relief, he wasn't gray at all—he was still bright and colorful.

He remained in place, staring up at Chad.

The Bergen sighed, surprised but relieved that he was being given a chance.

"I've regretted that day ever since I went through with the action, even before Trolls and Bergens became friends. I'm sorry, I truly, truly am. If I could take it back, I would," he said as sincerely as possible.

A gentle breeze blew past. Trolls and Bergens waited with baited breath, fearing that Branch wouldn't even respond.

But then he spoke.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you," Branch admitted. He didn't want to be harsh, but it was the truth. He just couldn't bring himself to forgive the one who had taken someone he loved away from him so soon.

Chad nodded in a kind of disappointed understanding. Of course he was disappointed; he'd hoped that Branch would forgive him, but it was perfectly understandable. He didn't deserve to be forgiven.

It still hurt. It hurt for both of them, but Chad never expected what happened next.

Branch smiled.

"But I'm starting to."

Poppy's heart leapt and Chad smiled back. It was as though the tension in his body was swept away by the breeze.

He was relieved. He was happy, glad that he'd finally told someone how he had been feeling that day since he'd eaten the Troll. But it hadn't been _just_ a troll; it had been Branch's grandma, and he was happy that he'd finally told the one who deserved to know what he had done in the first place.

Chad knelt down to Branch's level.

"Thank you for telling me," Branch said gratefully.

Chad reached an arm out. Branch hesitated, but then he crawled up and enveloped the Bergen in a hug.

"We all regret hurting the Trolls," Queen Bridget said, King Gristle nodding in agreement as he stood by her side. "But we will keep our promise made a year ago that no harm will come to any of you ever again."

"Are you okay?" Poppy asked as the crowd dispersed and they walked back towards the Troll Tree in Bergen Town.

Branch smiled again, fixing his gaze upon both Trolls and Bergens, Chad walking besides them to return to his home.

"I will be. I think we all will be."


End file.
